Dots
by M0N
Summary: Memang sulit memperbaiki hubungan dengan orang yang pernah menyakitimu sebagai teman, tapi menganggapnya sebagai musuh pun terkesan naif, karena sekuat apapun menolak, satu sisi dirimu yang lain akan selalu mencintainya. Oleh sebab itu, mampukah kau menerimanya sebagai orang asing dengan kenangan di antara kalian? (*Mind to Read and Review?) [#KuroAkaaWeek #Day1 #Strangers]


Akaashi Keiji pasti bukan satu-satunya manusia yang jera mencintai dan dikecewakan seseorang hingga nyaris membuatnya gila, masih banyak pria maupun wanita lain di luar sana mengalami kesialan yang sama sepertinya. Memang terkesan jahat apabila mensyukuri fakta ini, tapi baginya yang pernah merasakan patah hati, itu sifat yang manusiawi.

Semua orang memiliki sisi hitamnya masing-masing.

Ah, hitam, entah kenapa warna itu selalu mudah terasosiasi dengan seseorang di benaknya. Kendati telah sekuat tenaga Akaashi mencoba berlari menghindari corak mati tersebut, saat malam datang ditemani kesunyian serta hamparan kegelapan, pemuda ini tahu bahwa tidak semestinya bersikap naif pada diri sendiri. Menghela-embuskan napas yang terasa sesak, seraya memeluk sebuah figura lama, ia izinkan bulir-bulir air mata berjatuhan dari dasar netra.

Satu foto usang, terlihat ia yang jauh lebih muda di sana memeluk seorang laki-laki, tersenyum sumringah seolah tiada beban, memperlihatkan contoh konkret sepasang kekasih yang sedang dimabuk asmara. Dia pernah mencintai sosok itu, pemuda dengan rambut jabrik hitam yang mencium keningnya sayang. Benar-benar sebuah potret tua yang menyesakkan, tapi Akaashi selalu gagal menemukan alasan tepat untuk membuangnya.

Uh-oh, maaf, mungkin yang benar, Akaashi ternyata masih mencintainya. Tidak peduli telah dikecewakan seperti apa, rasa sayang yang dia punya terus menelan mentah-mentah seluruh kesakitan yang sempat memuncak. Namun, bukan berarti ia seorang masokis kritis yang akan membiarkan dirinya terjerat dalam lingkaran setan yang itu-itu saja – dibuat bahagia lalu disakiti, lagi dan lagi, berkali-kali.

Tetsurou Kuroo, bagaimana bisa ia lupa nama itu? Jangan becanda!

Keiji akui dulu ia begitu muda, ceroboh, dan tentunya bodoh. Mencintai seseorang seperti Kuroo sama halnya menggenggam bara api, sesaat kehangatan memang didapat, dan yang tersisa selanjutnya hanyalah luka. Akan tetapi, karena hasrat untuk memiliki sudah membutakan rasionalitas, dan menumbuhkan berbagai ambisi – terutama ketika dia menatap iris legam yang dikawani senyum idiot itu.

Harapan bahwa ia tidak disia-siakan. Angan-angan yang penuh warna dan warni. Mimpi-mimpi yang terkesan nyata saat janji untuk senantiasa bersama mereka ucapkan. Seseorang akan berubah seiring berjalannya waktu, begitu pula dengan Kuroo. Iya, dulu pemuda ini menaruh kepercayaan pada kata-kata bijak tersebut. Sampai pada akhirnya Akaashi menemukan kebenaran, kalau asa yang membumbung terlalu indah tidaklah lebih dari halusinasi konyol semata. Ia dikhinati, tepat di depan kedua matanya sendiri, entah untuk yang ke berapa kali.

"Bagaimana rasanya membohongiku terus-menerus? Semanis bibir pemuda yang tadi kau kecup?" demikian dua pertanyaan retoris yang sempat ia lontarkan waktu itu, sebelum beranjak pergi dari apartemen mereka. Melangkah pelan tanpa ada sedikit pun niat menoleh ke arah belakang, meninggalkan kekasihnya beserta ribuan memori. Kuroo pun tak mengejar, apalagi sampai berlutut memohon agar Akashi tetap bersamanya.

Dan, keduanya tahu lebih dari siapapun, bahwa...

Menganggap satu sama lain sebagai orang asing, adalah pilihan yang terbaik untuk saat ini.

* * *

 ** _This story is dedicated for KuroAkaaWeek, 25-31 March 2017_**

 ** _Prompt: Strangers_**

Disclaimer: Haikyuu! Telah sah milik Furudate Haruichi.

Genre: _Romance, Hurt/ Comfort, Angst._

Main Chara: Akaashi Keiji, Kuroo Tetsurou.

Warnings: _DLDR. OOCness,_ dan seperti kebanyakan peringatan dalam fanfic yang telah ada sebelumnya.

Summary: _You're stranger with memory._

* * *

 ** _Dots_**

Nyaris tujuh tahun berlalu, tanpa ada saling bertukar kabar, keduanya menjalani hidup masing-masing, dan Keiji pun telah berusaha melupakan masa lalu. Ia beberapa kali mempunyai kekasih baru, yang mirisnya selalu saja berakhir dengan enteng. Bukan karena dikhianati lagi atau, malah dia yang balas dendam menjadi kurang ajar, hanya rasanya yang terlalu berbeda – takkan pernah sama.

Tak ada detakan jantung yang terpacu laju, atau perumpamaan klise semacam kupu-kupu yang berterbangan dari dalam perut, tatkala bukan sosok Kuroo yang mengecup bibirnya. Akashi benci mengakui gagal _move on_ , tapi bertahan untuk orang berhati Incubus seperti mantan yang bersangkutan, betul-betul sebuah pembodohan tanpa mengenal batas namanya.

Sialan! Dia tidak bermaksud mengenangnya kembali, hingga berujung jadi melankolis begini. Salahkan nasib, anggaplah benang-benang takdir sedang mempermainkan hidupnya. Sebelum jam setengah lima sore ia berpikir, bahwa takkan ada hal lucu yang bakalan terjadi. Keiji pulang dari tempat kerja, lalu berniat mampir sejenak ke kafe langganan untuk menikmati secangkir _latte_ , sambil mengedit laporan keuangan di sana.

Sekitar pukul empat lewat tiga puluh menit, semua aktivitas yang baginya standar, mendadak berubah menjadi luar biasa. Ketika seorang _waiter_ mengantarkan kopi ke mejanya, dan dengan nada suara yang kurang yakin memanggilnya pelan, "Akaashi?" si pemilik nama yang disebutkan kontan mengalihkan atensi dari layar laptop, serta-merta mengarahkan pandangan pada sosok yang berdiri di sampingnya – sembari membawa secangkar _espresso_ bercampur susu yang Keiji pesan.

Senyum itu, tatapan dingin sekaligus hangat dari iris _onyx_ , rambut hitam yang berantakan tapi halus, tubuh jangkung nan seksi, ia spontan membatu tatkala mendapati segalanya dalam satu paket bernama Tetsurou Kuroo sekarang berada di depan indera visualnya. Lelaki itupun dengan kasual mengambil posisi duduk pada bangku kosong di hadapan Keiji, lalu menyapa singkat, "apa kabar?"

Kikuk, salah tingkah, terlihat dari dia yang langsung menekan tombol _power_ untuk mematikan laptopnya. Alih-alih menanggapi pertanyaan pendek itu dengan jawaban lisan seadanya, yang ia lakukan cuma mengangguk tertahan. Akaashi yang terkenal datar dalam menangani berbagai situasi sulit, seketika dipenuhi luapan kebingungan.

"Aku baru tahu rupanya kau kerja di sini, Kuroo- _san_?" setelah detik-detik yang begitu idiot terlewati, Keiji menemukan dirinya melontarkan kalimat introgatif tersebut. Ia lebih sering mengalihkan perhatian pada direksi lain, walau sesekali merasa harus membalas tatapan orang di seberangnya – atas dasar sopan-santun belaka.

"Yaa, ini kafe pamanku. Aku baru saja diminta untuk mengurus cabang yang di sini."

Untung suasana di sekitar mereka sedang sepi, Akaashi sudah sangat tahu kalau di jam segini kafe ini biasanya kurang pengunjung – oleh sebab itulah ia memutuskan untuk singgah. Suara musik klasik yang mengalun merdu mendominasi ruangan berinterior gaya _vintage_ , tidak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang kembali membuka wacana.

"Maukah kau memberitahuku nomor teleponmu yang baru?" hal yang mengejutkan bagi Akaashi bukanlah permintaan itu, melainkan respons anggukan kepalanya sendiri yang mengiyakan tanpa pikir panjang, lantas menyebutkan angka demi angka yang diketik Kuroo pada ponsel pintarnya. Taklama beberapa orang datang memasuki kafe, pemilik mata _onyx_ yang bersangkutan sadar kewajibannya untuk melayani pelanggan, ia ancap berdiri, dan mendatangi tamu barunya.

Akashi beranjak dari posisinya semula untuk membayar tagihan di kasir, lalu merapikan barang-barangnya di atas meja, dan memilih pulang – padahal _latte_ yang dipesannya sama sekali belum diminum. Sebenarnya dia ingin tetap berada di sana, sekadar mengamati Kuroo diam-diam dari jauh. Namun, bagian logika di otaknya bertanya... untuk apa?

Entah apa yang ada di benak Keiji, jarak dari kafe dan tempat tinggalnya tidaklah terlalu jauh, tapi dia butuh waktu hampir satu jam untuk bisa sampai ke rumah. Belum sempat ia menaruh tas kerja ke atas meja, ponsel pintarnya berdering mengagetkan, mendapati nomor asing yang tertera di layar. Dan saat menjawabnya, suara yang tak asing ancap berkata, "kenapa pulang secepat itu? Kau masih membenciku? Tidak bolehkah kita berteman?" pertanyaan diterimanya bertubi-tubi.

Ia bungkam, sama sekali tak bersuara. Pasalnya sekuat tenaga menahan tangisan yang dia sendiri gagal paham, kenapa Akaashi menitikkan air mata untuk sosok yang baru ditemuinya setelah sekian lama menghilang dari hidupnya. Memutuskan saluran komunikasi secara sepihak, menyandarkan tubuh pada tembok kamar, berangsur-angsur duduk dalam isakkan yang diselimuti keheningan.

Bagaimana mungkin rasa yang dipikirnya (pasti) bakalan terkikis perlahan-lahan selama tujuh tahun ini, mampu sebegitu gampangnya hadir menyeruak di dada; kembali datang dengan membabi-buta. Agak tertatih saat Akaashi mencoba menjejakkan kaki guna mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci _buffet_ di kamarnya, sebuah foto tua yang mana dia dan Kuroo tersenyum bahagia di situ.

Keiji terjebak pada...

Perasaan jera yang menakutkan.

Cinta yang sedemikian menyiksanya.

Kebimbangan yang berlanjut tanpa usai.

Berat rasanya merekonstruksi pertemanan dengan Kuroo, setelah semua perih yang lelaki itu torehkan dulu. Akan tetapi, sungguh ia manusia naif apabila ingin menempatkan sosok yang dimaksud sebagai musuh, sebab apapun yang berhubungan dengan hitam (seperti hari di kala malam), sanggup melumpuhkan kebencian yang tertancap dalam. Dan sekarang, bisakah Akaashi Keiji menganggapnya hanya sebatas orang asing dengan kenangan indah?

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

Hello, ini _fic_ kedua saya di fandom ini yang didedikasikan buat Kenzeira. Kemaren ada janjian barter _fic_ , akhirnya saya iseng ngerjain, dan ternyata selse juga dengan (uhuuks! Ambigu, uhuuks!) cepat. **_*_** tebar _confetti_

Saya cukup lama gak buat _fic_ ,dan sedikit ngerasa kesulitan waktu ngetik tiap kalimat. Jadi harap dimaklumi kalau... yaa, begitulah.

 _Last but not least, Happy_ **KuroAkaaWeek**! **_*_** nyalain kembang api.

Cukup sekian. Terimakasih bagi yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca _fic_ saya ini.

Bersediakah untuk menyempatkan _review_? Saya tunggu.

Salam,

Pixie YANK Velvet.


End file.
